Rikku's Sister
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: Rikku has a sister? who knew...a blue eyed Al bhed... she knows more then she lets on... find out what she knows inside
1. Chapter 1

my first ever Final Fantasy X fic, so please be nice.  
disclaimer: me no own FFX or the Al Bhed language, wish i did though, but i DO own a copy if the game and Angel :)

_Al Bhed_ (Al Bhed Translation)

* * *

-Cid's airship;the bridge; on the way to Bevelle-

walking through the hallway leading to the bridge the footsteps of the onyx haired Al Bhed girl were barely heard over the yhelling taking place on the bridge. walking into the bridge the girl looked at the bald Al Bhed in the yellow outfit, "_Victur!_ (father!) _oui hadnat nove ouit sagpai!_ (you should mind your temper!)" she said cooly walking over to the blond Al Bhed girl, "Rikku, how you been sis?" she asked her sister softly.

Rikku looked up at the girl, she smiled and caught the other girl in a tight hug "Angel!!" she said happily nearly suffocating her sister. "Ri, can't breathe!" Angel said trying to lossen her sister's grip on her neck. Rikku blushed and released her grip, "sorry sis" she mumbled looking down. Angel let a soft giggle pass through her lips, "s'ok Ri, i've missed you too" Angel said tilting her sister's head up with one finger.

"you have a sista Rikku?!?" a red haired male asked looking very confused. Rikku giggled, "yup Wakka i do! this is my big sister Angel!" she said grinning at Wakka. "why didnt you mention her before ya?" Wakka asked looking at Angel curiously. "you never asked!" Rikku said as if it was that obvious. "lets hope she isnt as hyper as Rikku." the girl standing next to Wakka said. "i'm nonthing like little Rikku here, so no worrys there Miss." Angel replied smiling. "Lulu" Lulu said returning Angel's smile with a small one of her own.

"its nice to meet you Lulu, you as well Wakka." Angel said smiling, " so Ri, is what Brother told me about Macaliana true? Your one of Yuna's guardians now sis?" Angel asked looking at her sister from the corner of her eye. Rikku nodded, "yhea i'm Yunie's guardian now" Angel nodded her head in approval "good girl Rikku," she patted Rikku on the head her sapphire spiral eyes scanning the room and landed on a man ina red coat witha large katana leaning aganist the wall next to him, "another of Yuna's guardians Rikku?" Rikku looked over to the direction her sister's eyes were in, "thats mister im so big and bad that i dont care if my summoner dies, Auron!" Rikku grumbled latching onto her sister's arm, "he's a big meanie to me Angel!" Rikku wined tugging on Angel's arm.

"Auron? i think i've heard that name before..." Angel mumbled as her eyes locked with the cold eyes of the silent guardian. Auron chuckled, " well if it isnt the little Al Bhed girl who tried to stop Braska from defeating Sin." Angel's eyes widened, "OH! now I rember! you were one of Uncle Braska's guardians! your still the jerk you were back then!" Angel said venomsly glareing at him. Auron chuckled again, "and you are still the same determined little brat who tried to stop Braska's pilgrimage." he replied cooly looking at her over the top of his sunglasses.

Angel's hand twitched and she reached for her sword when Brother called out, "_VICTUR_! (FATHER!) _DO VITUR YUNA!_ (WE FOUND YUNA!)" Rikku punched the air, "ABOUT TIME!!" Angel grinned, "lets go get our Yuna!" the guardians and Angel headed down to the cabin.

-few minutes later; cabin-

looking out the large window Rikku jumpped back when a large worm like thing flew near the ship.  
"thats the guardian of Bevelle, we must be close then if its here" Angel mumbled heading to the door leading out to the dock, she turned around to face her cousin's guardians, "You guys comming or am i gunna haveta kill that thing by myself?!?" she grinned when Tidus, Rikku and Auron walked over to her. "your not gunna have all the fun sis!" Rikku said smiling. Angel nodded to the other 3 guardians, "you three stay here, the four of us should be able to handle that thing." the group left Wakka, Lulu and Kehmari and headed onto the dock.

-Dock-

when the group walked onto the dock Cid called out over the intercom, "can't let her get to close, but we don't wanna lose her, you'll have to tell me when to move. but be quick about it, this thing ant that nible, ya hear!" "got it! Ill tell ya when to move captin!" Tidus called out. "Not alone you wont!" the Al Bhed sisters said in unsion.

-after the guardian worm thing is dead-

Cid released the anchors of the ship and the guardians and Angel grinded down the wires onto the chapel area of Bevelle. the group took down several machina and dozens of warrior monks before they raced up the stairs to Yuna and Seymour.

locking eyes with her cousins Yuna said, "leave them alone!" Seymour smiled at her wickedly, "and if i don't?" Yuna backed up and stood on the railing, " if you refuse, i will jump" she said simply.  
Seymour rolled his eyes, "you won't do that my dear, you wouldn't kill yourself for them." Tidus was about to run to Yuna but Angel grabed his arm and Yuna said, "don't worry, i can fly" and she stepped back off the rail and fell.

summoning Valfor [the Aeon from Besaid] Yuna headed off to the cloister of trials and the chamber of the fayth by herself. "i pray that they are safe" Yuna mumbled as she entered the chamber of the fayth to pray.

realizing what Seymour was going to do Angel backed up into the guardians behind her, she whispered, " run guys, theres too many to fight. we have to get to Yuna!" backing up more the others copied her movements and they turned around and ran into the temple.

-inside the temple-

looking around the guardians stared in confusement at all the machnia in the temple, "what the? machina!? what the heck is machina doing in the temple!?! this goes aganist the teachings!!" Wakka yhelled greatly confused. "the maesters make the rules, but they do what they want weither its in the teachings or not." Auron said in his usual monotone.

glanceing at the control pannel Angel asked, "Ri think you can get this moving?" Rikku nodded, "yhea shouldn't be a problem sis!" she then started pressing buttons on the pannel and the platform elevator thing moved down to the doorway leading to the cloister of trials and the chamber of the Fayth where Yuna was.

-FF several minutes later; outside chamber of Fayth-

running to the door to the Fayth Tidus tried to open the door by himself, "come on guys! Yuna could be hurt in there!!" Kehmari walked over to the door and helped Tidus open it, "go find Yuna, Kehmari hold door." Tidus nodded and dissappeared under the door.

"you are under arrest traitors!" one of the warrior monks said to the group. "TIDUS, YUNA DON'T COME OUT HERE!!" Angel called through the doorway as warrior monks surrounded the group. insted of doing what they were told Tidus and Yuna exited the chamber of the Fayth and were captured along with the others.

"_lyhyr!_ (moron!) i tolf you not to come out!" Angel growled at her cousin as the two were shoved into a cell. "i'm sorry Angel." Yuna said softly looking at the ground. Angel sighed and hugged Yuna, "its ok Yunie, but the next time i tell you to do something i expect you to do it, alright?" Yuna nodded slightly and returned her cousins hug. "we gotta get you outta that dress Yunie, you look like a bird." Angel giggled pulling out Yuna's summoner outfit from the pouch at her waist and helping her cousin out of the wedding dress.

"ah.. much better!" Yuna smiled as she laced up her boots. "lets go you two, your going to the pit of no return [cant rember what the place is called .]" the guard said pulling both girls out of the cell by their arms and dragged them to the pit and shoved them in.

-pit of no return-

walking out of the small pond they landed in Angel wrung out her hair, "i wonder if the others are here?" she wondered absentmindly as Yuna dried off. "i hope their not hurt or anything" Yuna said in a worried tone. "no need to worry Yunie, im positive that everybody is just fine!" Angel replied trying to calm her cousin down. Yuna nodded, " your right, now which way should we look?" she asked looking over at the three pathways infront of them. "i say we go right and if we find someone or not we'll come back here and go down the left and then we'll look for a way outta here, sound good Yunie?" Angel replied heading down the right pathway.

-right pathway-

walking with her dual swords drawn with Yuna close behind Angel walked down the path her body tense and alert. when the path extened into a room Angel smiled and lowered her swords, " Kehmari, glad your ok."  
Kehmari nodded, "Kehmari glad Yuna and Angel safe." the Ronso replied walking over to the girls. "Kehmari does this path connect to another room?" Yuna asked her Ronso guardian. Kehmari shook his head, "path ends at wall, we go back way came." he replied as they headed back the way they came and headed down the left pathway.

-left pathway-

scanning the room Angel found a dead end on the right side of the room, walking to it and standing at the entrance of it she said, "hey there Lulu, lost?" Angel giggled as Lulu turned to face her, "actually i was waiting for someone to show up." the black mage replied a smile on her lips as Angel lead her over to Yuna and Kehmari. "you are unhurt Yuna?" the black mage asked holding the young summoner's head in her hands. Yuna smiled at Lulu, "im fine Lulu, i've had Angel with me and she's a great protecter!" Lulu nodded and the group headed further down the path.

-several minutes later-

after walking for several more minutes, the pathway opened up into a room with a staircase and Auron was leaning aganist the wall looking very bored. "Sir Auron!" Yuna said happily as said guardian walked over to the group. "lets head up the stairs guys." Angel said calmly glareing at the legendary guardian as they walked up the stairs.

-up stairs-

"im sorry Lady Yuna, but i cannot let you and your guardians pass." Issaru, a summoner Yuna and company [minus Angel] met at the Djose Temple, said standing on the opposite side of the room. "Issaru.." Yuna said sadly. "If you defeat my Aeons you might be able to pass." Issaru said summoning his Valfor.  
"go on Yunie, i know you can beat him!" Angel encuraged her cousin. Yuna smiled at her cousin and summoned her Ifrit [the fire wolf thing] and the two Aeons fought.

-some time later; Issaru using Bahuamut and Yuna using Shiva [the ice girl from Macalania Temple]-

"Shiva, OVERDRIVE! Dimond Dust!" Yuna called to her Aeon. Shiva nodded and did her overdrive, knocking Issaru's Bahuamut out, and she dissappeared. "you have bested me Lady Yuna, go on ahead." Issaru said laying down on his back to catch his breath. "Issaru....thankyou" Yuna replied as the group headed out the doorway and out of Bevelle and into Macalania Woods.

-Macalania Woods-

resting in the hidden area of the woods the group relaxed a little around the fire cast by LuLu. Yuna had gone off to the lake with Kehmari, Tidus had followed them, Wakka was paceing, Rikku was playing with a tree branch. Lulu was keeping the fire going, Auron appeared to be asleep and Angel was sharpening her dual swords.

"oh man! ive always been a follower of Yevon, and now look whats happened! machina in the temple! ive become a traitor and i need to repent for my sins" Wakka wined as he paced. Angel's eyebrow started to twitch, "damnit Wakka! if you dont stop paceing, ill chop your legs off!!" she growled glareing at the Besaid Blitzer.

Wakka gulped, nodded his head and sat down next to Lulu, "yes ma'am!" he said clearly afraid of the elder Al Bhed girl. "Ri, keep playing with that stick and you'll hurt yourself." Angel said calmly in an attempt to get her sister to sit still for more than a few seconds.

Rikku pouted but dropped her stick and ploped down on the ground next to her sister, "bossy much?"  
Angel shook her head and sighed, "i'm not bossy Ri, i just don't want you to get hurt little sis. pops would have a Shopuff if i let anything happen to you!"

-FF next morning-

streching Angel nudged her sleeping sister with her foot, "Ri wake up, time to go to Gagazet." Rikku sat up and rubbed the sheep from her eyes, "im up, im up!" Angel grinned at her sister and turned twards the sleeping guardians and summoner, "wakey wakey guys! time to get up!!!" angel said ina sing-song voice, successfully waking the sleeping members of the group.

walking over to her older cousin Yuna said, "Sir Auron, i want Angel to become my Guardian." Auron locked eyes with Angel and nodded his head, "Are you sure?" Yuna nodded, "im very sure sir Auron." Angel tapped Yuna on the shoulder, "you want me to be your Guardian Yunie? why, you've got Ri and the others, you really don't need me." she asked somewhat confused. Yuna smiled, "i want you to be my Guardian Angel, my guardians are the people i can trust with my life. and i know i can trust you, so will you please become my Guardian Angel?"

Angel looked over at her sister who gave her the thumbs up then turned and locked eyes with her cousin she smiled and said, "if that is what you want Yunie, i will become your guardian." Yuna smiled widely and replied with, "thank you Angel." and hugged her cousin tightly. Angel giggled alittle, "carefull Yunie, don't break your new guardian!" she said playfully removing Yuna's arms from around her torso. Yuna pouted, "i would never hurt any of my Guardians!"

Angel rolled her eyes and patted Yuna on the head, "we're heading to Mt. Gagazet next so we better be going." she said and the others packed up their things and the group headed up the path to Gagazet.

-base of Mt. Gagazet-

apon reaching the base of Gagazet the group was blocked by several Ronso. the elder Ronso spoke, "traitors of Yevon not climb sacrid Mt. Gagazet." "that may be, but arnt you also a traitor to Yevon for leaving Bevelle and returning here? yet you refuse to let a summoner pass to continue her pilgramage?" Angel asked in her calmest voice. the elder shook his head, "your words are true hornless one. but tested you must before you may pass." Angel nodded, "what kind of test?" two Ronso walked infront of the elder, "test of strength for little Kehmari, fight alone he must."

Angel looked at Kehmari, "becareful Kehmari, don't hold anything back! show them what you can do big guy!" she said smileing at the Ronso guardian and punching the air. "you can do it Kehmari! we believe in you!" Yuna said encurageingly. Kehmari nodded, "Kehmari not hold back, Kehmari will protect Yuna, Kehmari will win!!"

-FF an hour later-

the fight between Kehmari and his kin lasted an hour, in the end it was Kehmari who won. Yuna and the other Guardians cheered, "yay Kehmari!" Kehmari nodded at his compainions, "Kehmari said Kehmari would win."

the elder locked eyes with Yuna, "you may pass Summoner Yuna." one of the Ronso who fought Kehmari said, "if Yevon no make statue of Yuna, we make it with large Ronso horn on head!" Yuna smiled at the Ronsos, "that sounds wonderful, thankyou!" the group stocked up on healing items and headed up the path leading up Gagazet.

-on the lower level of Gagazet-

the two Ronso who had lost to Kehmari stood in the groups path, the blond haired Ronso, "Yenke is proud of little Kehmari, little Kehmari is stronger than when left Gagazet." Yenke turned to face the mountain, "oh great Mt Gagazet, i acknowlage and accept fact that i lost to Kehmari, a strong and proud Ronso warrior!" he called loudly talking to the mountain.

the Ronsos stood on the ledges surrounding the group and they started singing the hymn, and the elder stood in front of the group, "go now Lady Yuna, we Ronso will stop anyone who comes here to stop you." Yuna smiled and nodded, "thankyou, all of you, so very much!!" and the group started to climb the heights of Mt. Gagazet.

-halfway up Gagazet-

the group stopped halfway up the mountain and rested for a while. while the others rested Angel found a hidded path, going down it she found a sphere, "whats this doing here?" she mumbled absentmindly as she picked it up and brougth it back to the others.

"look what i found guys!" Angel said as she approached her compainions. "whadya find sis?" Rikku asked tilting her head to the side. Angel pulled out the sphere she found from her pack and showed it to the group.  
"play it." Auron said in his usual monotone. glareing at Auron, Angel played back what was on the sphere.

-after the sphere is done playing-

"father..." Yuna mumbled saddened. Angel sighed and put the sphere back in her pack, "ready to keep going Yunie?" she asked softly trying not to upset her cousin anyfurther. Yuna stood up and nodded, "lets go." Angel and the other guardians nodded and the group continued up to the top of the mountain.

-Gagazet trials-

standing in front of a divided path the group headed down the path that sloped downwards. at the end of the path a river of water stopped them from going any farther. Angel looked at the river out of the corner of her eye, "we'll have to split up for a bit. Tidus, Wakka, Rikku and me will continue on, sound good everyone?" she asked looking over at her compainions. the others nodded and Tidus, Wakka, Rikku and Angel jumpped into the river and swam into the next room.

-Gagazet Trial 1-

when the group of 4 arrived at the end of the tunnel a glowing orb surrounded by 2 moving sheilds stood infront of them. "what we suspose to do?" Wakka asked looking very confused. Angel pointed to Wakka's blitzball and then to the sheilds, "aim at the center and throw the ball when the sheilds are close to revealing the orb in the center." she instructed the confused blitzer. Wakka nodded, aimed and threw the ball hitting the orb on his first shot. "sweet shot Wakka!" Tidus said patting the older blitzer on the back. Angel grinned at the blitzers, "ok time to head back to the others!" the others nodded and they returned to the rest of the group.

-back at the main fork-

pointing to the stairs that appeared out of nowhere the group headed up to the second level and took the left path which lead to another small river. Angel sighed, "comeon Ti, Wakka, Ri." she said jumping into the water with the other 3 close behind her.

-Gagazet Trial 2-

when the group reached the end of the river three glowing indents in the wall caught Angel's eye. "whats with the glowin rocks?" Rikku asked looking completly lost. Angel wacked her sister in the head, "lyhyr (moron) the rocks i believe need to be pressed at the same time." Rikku rubbed the bump that was forming on her head, "sounds easy enough." "but who presses what rock Angel?" Tidus asked somewhat understanding what Angel had said. "the blue one is yours Ti, the green for Ri, and the red for Wakka. got it?" Angel replied/instructed. the other three nodded and approaced their desginated rock and they pressed them in unision. "that was too easy!" Tidus wined as they swam back to the others. "i have a feeling that something bad is gunna happen soon..." Angel said trying to shake the feeling of unease that haunted her.

-other end of the river-

then the 4 arrived back at the opposite end of the river a staircase that appeared to be made of large mushroom tops stood at the side of the river leading to the exit of the area. the group climbed the stairs and rested near the exit.

"theres something bad out there waiting for us." Angel said calmy as she rested aganist the wall of the tunnel. "what makes you say that Angel?" Yuna asked looking at her cousin who was sitting perfectually still. "the girls right, She has a powerful fiend waiting to test summoners who have come this far." Auron replied his voice full of venom when he said 'She'. Yuna looked up at the legendary guardian, " She who Sir Auron?" she asked curiously. Auron leaned aganist the wall opposite Angel, "Yunalesca" he said simply.

"Lady Yunalesca?!?" Yuna said very suprised. "Yunalesca is the 'guardian' of the Final Aeon. she is an unsent, she is a complete mad-woman!!" Angel said as she stood up and streched. "how do you know that Angel?" Yuna asked curious as to how her cousin knew about Yunalesca and the Final Aeon. Angel shook her head, "thats my business Yunie, don't worry about it." she replied standing infront of the exit, "you all ready to take on a huge ass feind?" she asked looking over at her compainions.

the guardians nodded, they stood up and the whole group exited the tunnel and walked onto the path to Zanarkan.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 1, tell me what you think? please?  
and yes i know i skipped the fight with Seymour in Bevelle and on Gagazet

i just didnt know how to write the battles aganist him, sorry to Seymour fans!  
thanks for reading, please r & r

~ Angel


	2. Chapter 2

heres chapter 2, disclaimer's in chappie 1. i hope oui guys like it please R & R if oui do!

_Al Bhed_ (Al Bhed translation)

* * *

as the group exited the tunnel a large dog-like fiend stood in front of them. "that musta been what I was sensing." Angel mumbled looking over at her compainions."that is here to test summoner partys who come this far." Auron stated as the group got into their battle stances.

"it knows White Magic, be careful!!" Angel called to the others. 'I don't think we'll last long if I don't use my dresspheres' she thought staring at the near invisible bracelet on her left wrist. Looking over at her companions Angel nodded to herself, 'its not going well, I have no other choice.' she then tapped the black sphere on the bracelet becoming engulfed in a black light that stunned the giant fiend.

the light faded and Angel now had on the dark armor of a Death Knight, her large black sword resting on her right shoulder. "_HU FYO!! CREHNY KYJA OUI Y KYNSAHD KNET!?!?!_(NO WAY!! SHINRA GAVE YOU A GARMENT GRID!?!?!)" Rikku shouted staring at her sister in comfusement and awe.

the older Al Bhed winked in response to her sister's yell and pointed the tip of her sword at the fiend, "_Pnehk ed uh oui ujancewat sidd!!_(Bring it on you oversized mutt!!)" she grinned when it growled. the fiend swung its front paw at Angel, but being as fast as Angel was she jumped over the paw and sliced it clean off. "_Dyga dryd oui cdibet ycc veaht!!!_(Take that you stupid ass fiend!!!)" Angel grinned as she backfliped away from the fiend and landing in front of her companions.

"You all just gunna stand there and stare at me?!? or are ya gunna lend a girl a hand?" the older Al Bhed said calmly as she glared at the fiend in front of her. Auron walked over to Angel's side his sword slung over his shoulder, "your not fighting that thing alone." Rikku ran over to Angel's other side happily, "Not gunna let you have all the fun sis!" she said happily getting into her battle stance and grinning like a hyper little kid.

Angel nodded, "let s do it then!" she charged at the fiend sword drawn with Auron and Rikku close behind her. The trio did a large amount of damage before the fiend threw Angel into the side of the cliff. "Owie . . .Death Knight isn t doing much damage anymore, better switch to Gunner." Angel mumbled rubbing her head as she tapped the light blue sphere on her bracelet. Angel was engulfed in a light blue light her outfit changing into a revealing top, a short skirt with a belted over skirt, knee high boots and 2 silver guns in her fingerless gloved hands.

Standing up Angel took aim at the fiend's head with both guns she went trigger happy shooting the fiend in the head repeatly, the bullets cracking into the side of its skull. "_Neggi, ku vun dra ceta uv dra rayt! Drana c y ruma drana yht ev oui lyh syga ed pekkan e lyh cruud edc pnyeh uid yht gemm ed!!_(Rikku, go for the side of the head! There s a hole there and if you can make it bigger i can shoot its brain out and kill it!!)" Angel yelled to her sister.

Rikku nodded at her sister, "_Nukan cec!_(Roger sis!)" Rikku replied as she jumped over to the hole and stretched it out with her claw until the fiend knocked her off its head. "Owie!" Rikku wined as she fell on her ass. "_Helamo tuha Ne!_(Nicely done Ri!)" Angel called out as she charged her guns for the death blow, "_ryja vih eh dra Vynbmyha oui cdibet veaht!!_(have fun in the Farplane you stupid fiend!!)" Angel grinned as she shot it through its head, successfully killing it.

"that was amazing Angel!" Yuna smiled as she healed Rikku and the others. Angel grinned at her cousin, "Thanks Yunie." Rikku locked eyes with her elder sister, "Why did Shinra give you a Garment Grid instead of me?!?" the younger Al Bhed asked somewhat upset. the older Al Bhed sighed, "Shinra didn't think you could handle the power of the dresspheres Rikku."

-later that day-

The group of guardians sat solemnly around the fire each one lost in their own thoughts.

the older Al Bhed girl sat at the edge of the fires glow and she examined the dresspheres she had on her, "Black & White Mages, Gunner, Death Knight, songstress, Thief, Warrior and Samurai," she mumbled staring at the ruby Samurai dressphere, "all the things I m good with." someone sat down near Angel, "Impressive outfits." the calm emotionless voice of Auron broke Angel out of her daze, said girl looked at the older Guardian her cheeks gaining a pink tint, "thanks, a wiz kid from Home made them for me, Shinra is the smartest Al Bhed I know, he's just a kid but he knows everything." Angel said happily when she mentioned the kid who made her Garment Grid.

The silent Guardian nodded, "smart kid" Angel grinned, "yhea he is, if Pops fixes the ship soon ill introduce oui to my favorite little wiz kid!" Auron smiled behind his cowl, "I can't wait."

Angel giggled her cheeks still pink, "me neither, that kid grows on ya after a while, ya know." Auron nodded mutely. Angel smiled, she yawned and stretched her arms out, and quicker than anything she grabbed the sake jug from Auron's belt and took a big gulp of the sake.

Auron stared wide eyed at the Al Bhed girl who managed to steal HIS sake jug, "that's mine kid." he growled trying to scare her into giving back what she stole. The Al Bhed girl rolled her sapphire spiral eyes, "Auron . . . . I m not a kid anymore; I m 19 years old ya know!" Angel growled back taking another sip of the stolen sake.

"19 years old huh? You sure don't look it." Auron stated as he glared at the girl who was drinking HIS sake. Angel waved him off, "yhea yhea, I still look like I m 17, big flippen whoop! I m old enough to do what I want!!" she stated ignoring the older guardian's glare as she took another sip of sake.

taking one more large gulp of sake, the Al Bhed Princess tossed the jug back to the older guardian, "theres your sake _pek zang_(big jerk)" she mumbled as she started to roll her Samurai dressphere between the palms of her hands. "What is that sphere?" Auron asked as he looked at the ruby sphere with mild curiosity showing in his dark brown eye.

"its my Samurai dressphere. a dressphere is a special sphere that when i activate it my strength and endurance increases dramatically. Out of all my dresspheres this one is my favorite even though its not finished yet." Angel replied hugging the dressphere to her chest.

"Why is that particular sphere so important to you?" the normally silent and uncaring Auron asked. Angel sniffled and hugged the sphere again, "the Samurai dressphere contains all the rage and fury directed at Yevon that I gained from my mother," Angel said softly and mumbled, "_ymm dra rybbo sasuneac E ryja uv ran yna eh drana duu._(all the happy memories I have of her are in there too.)"

"Brother, Rikku and I only have the same father, Cid, Brother's mother died when he was a few months old. When Brother was 3 Pops met my mom, the beautiful and deadly warrior mage Katsumi, Pops met Rikku's mom some time later, Rimena a bubbly Al Bhed girl. Mom had me 3 years before Rikku was born; Rimena died giving birth to Rikku. my mom raised me and Rikku until I was 10, she then started to teach me how to handle any type of blade and she taught me and Rikku how to mix things to get different effects. I mastered almost every type of sword by the time I was 15, mom dissappeared 4 years ago." Angel explained her eyes full on unsheded tears when she mentioned her mother.

Lifting a gloved hand to cup Angel's cheek Auron used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started to roll down the Al Bhed princess' cheeks, "I m sorry about your mother, cry if you need to." Auron said in a soft soothing voice.

Angel nodded mutely and Auron stood up and prepared to return to the group when the older Al Bhed princess grabbed the sleeve of Auron's coat, Angel's sapphire spiral eyes were pleading and full of unsheded tears again when she asked, "stay with me, please Auron?" Auron's normally cold chocolate eye softened and he nodded sitting next to her again, "if that is what you want, then i will stay."

Angel gave the legendary guardian a small smile, "thank you Auron." the Al Bhed girl snuggled into the older guardians side when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Auron smiled behind his cowl, 'she's been through hell her whole life. yet she refuses to show how much pain she's in in front of Rikku and Yuna,' he thought pulling said girl closer to him, 'she's kind of cute . . . wait where in Spira did that come from?! get a hold of yourself Auron! You can't lead her on.' Auron sighed shaking his head he asked, "what other dresspheres do you have Angel?"

Angel held up her wrist and pointed to a silver sphere, "White Mage," she then pointed to a blue-black sphere, "Black Mage," she pointed to the pure onyx sphere, "Death Knight, I used this one earlier," she then pointed to a light blue sphere, "Gunner, i used this one earlier too," she then pointed to a light purple sphere, "Songstress," she pointed to a light ruby sphere, "Warrior," she then pointed to an emerald sphere, "thief," holding up the ruby sphere she said, "and last but not lease, Samurai."

"Impressive collection." Auron stated as the tears stopped falling form the Al Bhed princess' sapphire spiral eyes. Angel wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "thank you Auron, i never thought _oui_(you) would actually be interested in any form of Al Bhed tech, thanks so much for listening." she said softly giving the Legendary Guardian a kiss on the cheek before she stood up and went to join the rest of the group.

-Back with group-

Tidus and Wakka were playing with Wakka's blitz ball with Lulu and Yuna watching. the older Al Bhed seated herself next to her sister, "_oui_(you) all right Ri?" Angel asked her sister as she started playing with the younger girl's hair. "I m fine sis, how was your chat with Sir Grump?" Rikku asked leaning into her sister's soft touch. "Rikku, Auron's not that bad ya know. he was really sweet and nice, he seemed really interested in my dresspheres." Angel replied softly as she started to braid her sister's hair. "_HU FYO! Cen knisb fyc yldiymmo hela du oui?! drydc hud buccepma, dryd syh ec vyn vnus hela cec!!_(NO WAY! Sir Grump was actually nice to you?! thats not possible, that man is far from nice sis!!)" Rikku yelled. Angel rolled her eyes, tugged on the braid she was working on and said, "_Neggi! Ev oui keja res y lryhla ra lyh pa naymmo hela! ouin zicd yc cdippunh yc Bubc!!_(Rikku! If you give him a chance he can be really nice! your just as stubborn as Pops!!)" Angel finished the braid she had been working on she stood up and walked away form her sister and sat next to Keihmari.

"Keihmari does not think Angel should be to hard on Rikku. Keihmari thinks Angel should let Rikku handle Rikku problems." the Ronso said when Angel sat down next to him. Angel sighed, "I know I've been too hard on her Keihmari. I probably should let her handle this, but I don't think she'll ever trust Auron. . . she's just as stubborn as Pops." she said leaning her head on Keihmari's furry upper arm.

"Your arm makes a good pillow Keihmari." Angel mumbled rubbing her face against the soft fur and letting a small yawn to pass through her lips. Keihmari nodded, "Keihmari has been told. Keihmari thinks Angel would be more comfortable if Angel cuddled with Auron." Angel's eyes widened as a light blush crept over her cheeks as she locked eyes with the Ronso, "Keihmari! I don't think Auron would let me cuddle with him even if I wanted to!" she said her cheeks still pink.

Keihmari rolled his eyes standing up he picked Angel up, he walked over to where Auron was sitting and he dropped the flustered Al Bhed girl into the Legendary Guardian's lap and returned to his spot.

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 3!

see ya later!

~Angel


End file.
